


La pirámide de Maslow

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, hay nijiaka por ahí de telón de fondo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi nota a Kuroko más pendiente de Kise de lo habitual</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pirámide de Maslow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/gifts).



> ¡Este es mi regalito de amiga invisible! La verdad es que podría haber hecho algo mejor con esta idea, pero esto es todo lo que pude preparar, ¡espero que te guste!

De todas las personas sobre las que Akashi había influido, Kuroko era, sin duda, el alumno aventajado. No solo entendió a la primera las pocas pistas que Akashi le dio en su momento sobre cómo debía enfocar su estilo de juego sino que superó todas y cada una de sus expectativas, tanto en el Teikou como más adelante (Akashi nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que vería a Kuroko ganando un partido encestando en el último segundo). Por no hablar de lo rápido que comprendió y puso en práctica lo que le dijo sobre cómo debía esconder sus sentimientos.

Aunque justamente este aspecto es algo sobre lo que debía trabajar Kuroko, porque últimamente le estaba fallando bastante.

Quizás era porque Akashi solía observarlo con atención (al margen de que fuese su amigo y su experimento más exitoso, era una persona fascinante) pero estaba notando que, cuando estaban todos los compañeros del Teikou reunidos, Kuroko no se comportaba con normalidad. A veces se le veía más nervioso de lo habitual, otras distraído, y sobre todo, por más que quisiera evitarlo, sus miradas se dirigían más veces de las precisas hacia una persona.

Es verdad que la persona en cuestión tenía una habilidad especial para llamar la atención hiciese lo que hiciese, pero Akashi estaba bastante seguro de que el monólogo de Kise sobre lo mucho que le había alabado el fotógrafo en su última sesión de fotos antes le hubiera sacado a Kuroko unos cuantos suspiros de resignación y no las miradas de ternura y arrobo que se estaban escapando de sus ojos.

Interesante...

— Sei, se te ha caído una hoja de lechuga embadurnada de mostaza de la hamburguesa encima del jersey — Nijimura le limpió con la servilleta en plan abuela — ¿Qué es lo que andas mirando tan embobado?

Solo esto bastó para que la atención de Kuroko se desviase hacia ellos. Cruzó su mirada con la de Akashi un segundo, pero algo debió de sospechar (era una persona muy perceptiva), porque se pasó el resto de la cena mirando muy fijamente la mesa de la hamburguesería. Eso sí, cuando Kise se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo a la hora de despedirse, Akashi habría jurado que el cuerpo de Kuroko estaba menos envaradode lo habitual y que hasta correspondía un poco el abrazo en contra de su voluntad (al margen de sus averiguaciones, Akashi agradeció este gesto. Kise se merecía mucho más amor del que recibía habitualmente).

— ¿No has notado a Kuroko muy diferente en la comida de hoy? — le preguntó a Nijimura cuando ya estaban acostados aquella noche. No había dejado de darle vueltas al tema. Nijimura tenía cara de que lo único que quería era dormir y no estaba demasiado interesado. Por algún extraño motivo las quedadas de los milagros siempre le dejaban agotado.

— No sé. Está igual que siempre.

— ¿No miraba a Kise más que de costumbre?

— No suelo fijarme en esas cosas, Sei.

Eso era una verdad a medias. Nijimura se fijaba mucho en sus ex-compañeros. Otra cosa es que estuviese más distraído pensando en si comían bien o tenían cara de sueño que en las miradas que se echaban unos a otros.

— Creo que algo está pasando entre ellos.

— Mmmm, muy interesante. Me voy a dormir. Ya me contarás si descubres algo más.

Nijimura apagó la luz y dejó a Akashi reflexionando en la oscuridad.

* * *

Que Kise siempre había sentido por Kuroko algo más que simple amistad era algo que Akashi (y posiblemente el 70% de los seres humanos que habitaban el planeta) había notado desde secundaria. A veces confundiéndose un poco con la admiración, los sentimientos de Kise habían ido cambiando y creciendo con el tiempo, aunque ni siquiera Akashi tenía muy claro qué pretendía hacer Kise ellos: a veces parecía que simplemente atesoraba su cariño por Kuroko, como algo preciado para él, pero sin creer jamás que nunca llegase a ser correspondido.

Kuroko era totalmente distinto. Nunca tuvo un cambio drástico de mentalidad ni un despertar. Era fácil darse cuenta de que Kise era mucho más importante para él de lo que quería hacer ver, pero entre la rivalidad (aunque fuese unilateral), el desastre del Teikou y otros muchos obstáculos, Kise había tenido que ganarse y luchar duramente por cada parcelita que había conquistado del corazón de Kuroko.

Posiblemente había sido la victoria más trabajosa y heroica de su carrera, y lo había hecho sin ser realmente consciente. Era un logro remarcable.

Akashi siempre había sido consciente de la extraña relación que había entre los dos, pero nunca se había parado a considerar el potencial de una relación romántica entre ellos. Sin embargo, ahora que reflexionaba sobre el tema se daba cuenta del enorme bien que podían hacerse el uno al otro. Había que unirlos como fuese.

— ¿Todavía sigues con eso? — le preguntó Nijimura cuando lo vio cotilleando los perfiles en redes sociales de sus amigos.

— He descubierto que las interacciones de Kuroko con Kise se han incrementado en un 35% este último mes.

— Estas de coña. No has calculado eso en serio, ¿verdad?

Akashi lo miró sin comprender.

— ¿Por qué es extraño? Mucha gente suele interesarse por las relaciones personales de sus amigos cercanos e indagan sobre el asunto.

— Sí, pero como mucho se reúnen para cotillear, no se ponen a sacar porcentajes sobre cuanto han interactuado el último mes.

— Intenté hablar contigo, pero no me hiciste caso.

Ahí Akashi había dado en el clavo. Nijimura se sintió culpable. A veces se le olvidaba que era un niño (bueno, ya casi un adulto) de verdad con inquietudes de niños de verdad. Más o menos.

— Bueno, y quieres hablar conmigo... sobre esto.

Akashi ni se lo pensó.

— No — dijo con fría sinceridad — . Este tema te incomoda y además no creo que pudieses aportarme ninguna visión nueva sobre el asunto.

Volvió a su extraña disección de los likes del instagram de Kise. Nijimura se sintió entre extraño, ofendido y confundido. Al pasar hacia la cocina le dio un capón a Akashi. Ni se inmutó.

* * *

La siguiente vez que todos quedaron para merendar, en una heladería que Momoi quería probar, Kuroko se sentó al lado de Kise sin necesidad de que este se lo pidiese. Akashi miró a Nijimura y Nijimura puso los ojos en blanco.

El equipo de la universidad de Kise había tenido un encuentro amistoso con un equipo chino de visita por el país la semana anterior y Kise contaba que dos de las managers lo conocían y le habían pedido que les firmase un póster, y que al parecer su fama por fin había sobrepasado las fronteras. Nadie parecía prestarle demasiada atención excepto Kuroko, Momoi y Akashi.

— ¿Has visto, Aominecchi? Dentro de poco seré una estrella internacional.

— Cuando lo seas por lo que haces en la cancha, vuelve a avisarme.

— Oye, eso es muy cruel — Kise se giró — ¿A que tú sí que te alegras por mí, Kurokocchi?

La única respuesta que obtuvo Kise a su pregunta fue una cucharada de helado hasta el fondo de la garganta con la que Kuroko casi lo ahogó.

— Eres muy ruidoso, kise-kun. Deberías no gritar tanto.

Es una pena que Kise estuviese demasiado ocupado tosiendo e intentando respirar como para fijarse en la mezcla de orgullo y cariño con la que Kuroko le estaba sonriendo en esos momentos.

Hasta Nijimura tuvo que reconocer que esa sonrisa parecía encerrar algo más.

* * *

Tras un par de meses de intensas observaciones, la relación de Kise y Kuroko parecía tan estancada como antes de que Kuroko descubriese sus verdaderos sentimientos (o antes de que Akashi descubriese los verdaderos sentimientos de Kuroko). Parecían dar dos pasos hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás. A veces quedaban y estaban la mar de acarameladitos y luego se iban juntos a casa y la vez siguiente Kuroko se pasaba toda la tarde ignorando a Kise mientras este hablaba sobre su equipo o algún viaje de trabajo. Hoy Kise había subido una imagen de su última sesión de fotos y Kuroko le había dejado un mensaje pasivo agresivo debajo.

A Akashi no le gustaba el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas.

— Quizás necesiten un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta.

Nijimura estaba leyendo el periódico en el sofá a su lado y se asomó por encima de las páginas.

— Sei, sé que se eres bueno leyendo a la gente y eso, y que sueles saber qué es lo correcto, pero en este caso creo que es mejor que los dejes a su aire.

Akashi no sabía en qué momento de su vida se habían cambiado las tornas y era Nijimua el que decidía no hacer nada, pero no le gustaba esta nueva reordenación del universo.

— Pero es que a este paso no van a avanzar nunca.

— Bueno, quizás no estén destinados a avanzar nunca.

— ¿Crees en el destino ahora?

— Es una forma de hablar. A decir verdad me preocupa un poco la fijación que tienes con estos dos.

A Akashi le parecía perfectamente normal. Eran dos de sus mejores amigos y quería verlos felices, simplemente. Y sabía que Nijimura tenía los mismos deseos (su preocupación por sus ex-kohais a veces rozaba límites un poco enfermizos, del tipo llamar a Momoi para preguntarle qué tal le había salido el reconocimiento médico a Aomine en su nuevo equipo) así que no entendía su aparente desinterés por la vida sentimental de sus compañeros. Las relaciones sentimentales eran una parte fundamental de la pirámide de Maslow. Siguió navegando por el instagram de Kise. Vio algo que le inquietó un poco.

— Si quieres obsesionarte con alguien, ¿por qué no te obsesionas conmigo? Últimamente no me haces ni caso.

Nijimura le pasó los brazos por la cintura mientras repartía besitos por todo su cuello y a Akashi le hubiese gustado prestarle atención, pero no podía hacerlo cuando una de las modelos con las que Kise había trabajado en aquella ocasión había subido una foto de los dos juntos en actitud cariñosa. No demasiado cariñosa, pero si más cercana de lo que sería deseable. Esto podía ser un riesgo. Akashi no podía tolerar que esta relación que ni siquiera había empezado se fuese a pique. Empezó a indagar sobre dicha modelo.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no notaba los labios de Nijimura sobre su cuello. Ni siquiera estaba en la misma sala. No sabía cuándo se había marchado.

* * *

Kise y Kuroko no se hablaban. Akashi no sabía qué había pasado pero llevaban varios días de mal humor y en su merienda quincenal en el maji burguer los dos estaban extrañamente callados y fríos.

Akashi quería intervenir pero no veía claro cuál era el plan de acción que debía seguir. ¿con cuál de los dos debería hablar? ¿sería mejor tratar de investigar qué había pasado antes de abordar el tema con ellos?

— Ki-chan, ¿te ha pasado algo con Tetsu-kun?

Momoi, sentada a uno de los lados de Kise actuó con mucha más rapidez que él. Estaba susurrando, pero Akashi tenía buen oído. Kise la miró y no tenía buena cara.

— No... Bueno, no lo sé — agitaba los cubitos de hielo dentro del vaso con su pajita — . Es que es muy cabezota. Creí que estaba molesto por algo y no me lo quería decir así que me molesté con él y ahora está molesto conmigo porque yo estaba molesto con él.

Eso tenía una cierta lógica que no muchas personas en el mundo eran capaces de captar. Momoi era una de ellas. Akashi era otra. Siguió con la oreja puesta en la conversación.

— ¿Y por qué creías tú que Tetsu-kun podía estar enfadado contigo en primer lugar?

Kise se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró hacia su izquierda como para asegurarse de que Kuroko estaba distraído con otra cosa.

— Es qué... siempre es tan frío conmigo, y sé que no lo hace en serio pero yo no soy adivino y no sé cuándo puede estar enfadado de verdad.

— Y pensabas que debía estar enfadado contigo.

— Sí, bueno... es que había quedado con él, pero me avisaron de un trabajo en el último momento y era un trabajo importante. Y luego la bruja esa subió esas fotos que...

Kise se calló un momento y luego empezó a hablar más bajo. Akashi se acercó más a ellos discretamente.

— ¿Sabes qué? En el fondo yo quería que estuviese enfadado conmigo. Es lo normal, ¿no? Le dejé plantado. Si le importase de verdad, se hubiese enfadado. Pero me dijo que lo entendía y que no pasaba nada. Hasta parecía aliviado.

Momoi suspiró. Puso una de sus manos sobre la de Kise.

— Ay, Ki-chan,¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?

— Sí sé que Kurokocchi lo hizo por mi bien, y que soy un inmaduro pero como tengo tantas dudas... siempre parece que cuando pasa tiempo conmigo está obligado.

— ¿Y no crees que sería mejor hablar de esto con él? Y disculparte, de paso. Está muy mal que te hayas enfadado con él por pensar en lo mejor para ti.

— Lo haría, si supiese que él iba a ser sincero conmigo. O si me correspondiese... tú ya me entiendes.

Momoi se metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Parecía muy segura de sí misma cuando volvió a hablar.

— Kic-han, ¿tú crees en mí? Me refiero en mi habilidad para predecir a los hombres.

— Claro que sí, Momocchi — Kise apretó la mano de Momoi. A Akashi su amistad le parecía de lo más entrañable.

— Pues entonces habla con él. Quizás tengas mejor resultado de lo que te imaginas.

* * *

Kuroko y Kise estaban juntos. Aún no se lo habían dicho a nadie pero era más que evidente por cómo se comportaban el uno con el otro. Además se fueron juntos a casa y antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina Akashi vio como sus manos se acercaban, a punto de enlazarse. Sonrió satisfecho.

— Mi trabajo aquí ha concluido.

— Sei, tú no has hecho nada — contestó Nijimura de malos modos.

— ¿Eso crees?

— No lo creo, lo sé. La única que puede apuntarse un tanto en todo caso es Momoi.

— Quizás el curso de acción más adecuado para este caso era no hacer nada — Akashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

— Eso te lo dije yo y no me hiciste ni caso.

Nijimura decidió no seguir discutiendo con Akashi. Tenía una cara de felicidad y satisfacción entrañable y tampoco quería pincharle su burbuja. Que pensase lo que quisiese. De todas formas lo iba a hacer igual.

— En realidad me alegro de que todo este asunto haya acabado. Igual así recupero la atención de mi novio y todo, porque mi pirámide de Maslow empieza a estar un poco descompensada.

— Desde luego. Lo cual me hace pensar ... — Akashi se llevó una mano a la barbilla — ¿te has dado cuenta de lo bien que lo lleva Momoi? Y Aomine parecía tan preocupado por ella sin embargo. ¿No te parece que harían una pareja entrañable?

Nijimura lamentó sinceramente no estar casado legalmente con Akashi. Porque si lo estuviese podría haber pedido el divorcio en ese momento, que es lo que se merecía.


End file.
